Wyspa Mroku
by Shira094
Summary: 31 lipiec 1980 roku miał być najszczęśliwszym dniem dla rodziny Potterów. Jednak wszystko się zmienia, gdy chwilę po urodzeniu, Harry znika. Wszystkie poszukiwania spełzają na niczym, aż pewnego dnia, 11 lat później, jego imię pojawia się na liście przyjętych do Hogwartu. Gdzie znajdował się ten chłopak przez tyle lat? I jaki ma związek z demonami ? (Możliwy slash H.P. x T.M.R.).


Prolog

Powolnym krokiem maszerował przez zimny, kamienny korytarz, wsłuchując się w dźwięk własnych kroków odbijających się głuchym echem od gołych ścian. Poruszał się ze swobodą i gracją, a z jego ruchów dało się wyczytać niezaprzeczalną pewność siebie. W jego dłoni znajdował się czarny sztylet, z którego raz po raz wypływało zielone światło.

Chłopak zatrzymał się. Miał drobną, szczupłą i wysportowaną sylwetkę, delikatne rysy, burzę kruczoczarnych włosów, nieskazitelną alabastrową cerę, pełne malinowe usta oraz duże, błyszczące oczy o intensywnym kolorze ciemnej zieleni z hipnotyzującym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Był na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy. Jego oczy o barwie Avady rozejrzały się uważnie wokół siebie, po czym zamknął je. Powietrze stało się gęstsze i zaczęło się wypełniać przez mroczną energię. Wciągnął lekko powietrze. Gdy je wypuścił i otworzył swoje oczy, tęczówki iskrzyły się barwą czystego złota. Spojrzał na drzwi znajdujące się na końcu korytarza po lewej; na jego twarzy pojawił się sadystyczny uśmiech, który znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Skręcił więc w ten korytarz, przybliżając się do drzwi coraz bardziej, był coraz bliżej swojego celu, swojej ofiary. Czuł jej oddech wibrujący w powietrzu, spokojne bicie serca, które jeszcze nie wiedziało co je czeka. Stał przed drzwiami, ofiara była dokładnie dziesięć metrów przed nim, spała.

W tej chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia; wolał gdy ofiara wiedziała co ją czeka, uwielbiał patrzeć na ten strach w jej oczach. No, ale trudno. Nie miał dzisiaj na to czasu. Miał szybko wykonać do zadanie. Nie miał czasu, aby rozkoszować się zadawanym bólem. Uwielbiał gdy na twarzy jego ofiary pojawiała się mieszanka niewyobrażalnego bólu i przerażenia. Tak… Kochał to uczucie. Mieć czyjeś życie do własnej, chorej dyspozycji, zrobić z nim cokolwiek chciał, bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań.

Spojrzał na drzwi od których dzieliło go zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Jego źrenice zwięzły się lekko, w oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny blask, a przez ciało przeszło przyjemne mrowienie. Przeszedł przez drzwi, nie otwierając ich, a przenikając je niczym duch. Dumnym i dostojnym krokiem, a zarazem bezszelestnym, zaczął zbliżać się do celu, który był już tak blisko. Schował różdżkę za płat płaszczu, nie potrzebował jej. W komnacie panował półmrok, ale on widział wszystko doskonale,dzięki tym oczom...

-"_Nie. To przez moją krew. Przez moje dziedzictwo…"_

Podszedł bezdźwięcznie do fotela. I spojrzał na niego. Z wyglądu można było rzec, iż był to mniej więcej dwudziestoletni ludzki mężczyzna o niesamowitej urodzie. Jego delikatna skóra miała odcień jasnobrązowego bursztynu. Jego lekko rozchylone usta były ponętnie rozchylone, niemo czekając na pocałunek, a długie krwisto czerwone włosy były rozsypane na fotelu. Anioł. Ktoś mógłby tak pomyśleć. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jego wygląd był tylko wabikiem, który miał ściągać do niego ofiary, jego pożywienie. Ulubionym pożywieniem jego i jemy podobnym była ludzka rasa, a w szczególności ludzie posiadający nadprzyrodzone zdolności, czyli czarodzieje.

** Demon**. Tym właśnie był ten mężczyzna. Istotą z wyglądu przypominająca człowieka, tylko po to, aby zabijać ludzi i nimi się żywić. Byli prawdziwą plagą. Mimo, że na Ziemi nie było ich zbyt wielu, ostatnio ich aktywność zwiększyła się. Po wielkiej wojnie, która miała miejsce dwa tysiące lat temu ich populacja została wygnana do innego wymiaru i tam uwięziona. Jednak coś przerwało zasłonę oddzielającą te dwa światy i na Ziemi ponownie pojawiły się demony. Na początku były to pojedyncze zaginięcia, lecz ostatnio zrobili się bardziej odważni.

Tydzień temu małe mugolskie miasteczko zostało zaatakowane przez dwa demony; wszyscy zginęli w potwornych katuszach, często będąc pożeranym żywcem. Żaden człowiek nie zasługiwał na tak potworną śmierć. Pierwszy z demonów był już martwy, został zabity przez jeden z oddziałów Śmierciożerców, będących strażnikami świata magii. Mimo iż wioska należała do mugoli, nie mogli puścić im tego płazem. Do zabicia tych demonów potrzeba była elitarna jednostka. Mimo tego nie mogli oni odnaleźć drugiego potwora, który prawdopodobne był dużo potężniejszy, niż jego, martwy już towarzysz. On musiał zostać zgładzony. Dlatego on się tu pojawił. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby ten demon pałętał się po Ziemi. Tak nakazywało mu zew krwi. To był jego obowiązek, czy tego chciał czy też nie.

Teraz znalazł demona, który teraz miał stać się jego zdobyczą, jego ofiarą. Krew zaczęła w nim wrzeć, ale zapanował nad swoim pierwotnym instynktem. Nachylił się nad nim i przejechał delikatnie palcem po jego twarzy. Demon zareagował. Ich oczy spotkały się. Rdzawe oczy, plugawego demona i złote oczy chłopaka, noszącego w sobie niezniszczalną i nieśmiertelną klątwę. Najpierw pojawił się w nich szok, który natychmiast przerodził się w przerażenie. Tak. Ten demon go znał. Wiedział że spotkanie z nim oznacza śmierć ,nikt ,żaden demon nigdy nie był w stanie go nawet drasnąć, a co dopiero pokonać. Jeśli oni byli potworami dla ludzi, to on był potworem dla nich. Demon patrzył na niego nie mogąc się poruszyć. Chłopak usiadł na nim okrakiem, przyglądając się z satysfakcję twarzy demona. Cała energia czerwonookiego była wysysana przez ciało złotookiego. Wzrok kata był teraz pusty, lecz w jego głębi paliły się ogniki chorej satysfakcji.

- Witaj - powiedział uśmiechając się przy tym przerażająco. Przysunął się do ciała demona. Czuł jego przyśpieszony oddech na swoim karku. Zbliżył swoją twarz do ucha demona.

- I żegnaj - szepnął. W tej chwili w pokoju rozbrzmiał potworny, rozdzierający głowę wrzask. Z ust demona zaczęła płynąć krew. Tak… Też była czerwona. Szmaragdooki nie odsuwał się jednak od niego. Nie… Teraz jego ręka miażdżyła serce demona. W tej samej chwili ciało demona zostało pokryte czarną poświatą. W pomieszczenie rozległ się kolejny, długi, przeraźliwy wrzask bólu. Ciało czerwonowłosego zaczęło wypalać się od środka, czuł jak jego organy wewnętrzne są miażdżone i rozrywane na kawałki. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na oczy swego kata, w których pojawiła się jeszcze większa, już nie ukrywana, szaleńcza satysfakcja. Demon wypuścił powietrze po raz ostatni, opadając bezwładnie na fotel.

Chłopak mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i usiadł na jednym z foteli pokrytych atłasowym materiałem. Oparł łokieć na poręczy i ułożył brodę na dłoni. Jego złote beznamiętne oczy wpatrywały się w srebrną tarcze księżyca widniejącego na bezchmurnym, nocnym niebie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki i niebezpieczny uśmiech, który nie mógł znaczyć nic dobrego.

- Straciłaś kolejnego pobratymca Lilith.


End file.
